Jimusho Island
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Un départ en vacances se profile à l'horizon. Ben oui mais en fait non. Pairing : Akame


_OS écrit pour le concours de fanfics du forum Johnny's no egao._

_Je tiens à m'excuser par avance pour l'extrême platitude de cet OS dans lequel il ne se passe abso-facto-lument rien du tout. J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez quand même pas trop en le lisant._

**Jimusho Island**

Dans l'appartement, régnait une grande agitation. Des portes s'ouvraient, se fermaient, des cavalcades se faisaient entendre, accompagnées d'aboiements.

- T'as pas vu mon maillot ? fit une voix depuis la chambre.

- Nan !

- Mais il est nulle part et c'est toi qui étais chargé de la lessive cette semaine !

- Je l'ai pas vu je te dis !

Echevelé d'avoir cherché partout, rouge et suant à cause de la chaleur étouffante qu'il faisait à Tokyo en ce mois d'août, apparut Kamenashi Kazuya. Il s'approcha tout près d'Akanishi Jin, son compagnon depuis près de quatre ans, réduisant la distance qui les séparait à quelques centimètres et son regard noisette fixé sur lui lança des éclairs.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Ah mais putain, t'es lourd quand tu t'y met, Kazu, je te dis que je sais pas où t'as foutu ton maillot ! D'abord, qu'est ce qu'il aurait été foutre dans le linge sale, alors que t'as pas mis les pieds à la piscine depuis des lustres ?

- Avec toi, tout est possible.

- Mais vas te faire foutre ! Si t'es pas content, c'est pareil ! T'as qu'à savoir ce que tu fous de tes affaires ! Chuis pas ta bonne, merde !

Tous deux se fixèrent d'un regard noir pendant quelques instants. Ce genre de clash était fréquent entre les deux jeunes hommes, dans la mesure où leur caractère était aussi pourri l'un que l'autre, où ils étaient aussi fiers et têtus l'un que l'autre et où Jin ne s'écrasait pas devant les crises de colère régulières et pas toujours justifiées de son chéri. Pourtant, malgré ces disputes récurrentes, tous deux s'aimaient d'une façon qui dépassait l'entendement de la majeure partie des gens, leurs plus proches amis inclus.

- Admettons, marmonna Kazuya, rendant ainsi les armes. Alors aide-moi à le chercher, sinon on partira jamais.

- Si je m'écoutais, je te laisserais te démerder, mais les autres doivent déjà nous attendre alors…

Après une demi-heure au cours desquelles l'appartement impeccablement rangé termina en champ de bataille comme s'il avait été cambriolé, le duo dut se rendre à l'évidence : le fameux maillot de Kame avait bel et bien disparu. Le plus jeune des deux se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains en bougonnant :

- Pas de maillot… Je vais me suicider avec des yaourts périmés.

- Mais non… De un on a pas de yaourts, périmés ou non. Et de deux, sois pas si tragique, t'en achèteras un sur place, c'est pas la mort non plus.

- Oui mais non, c'était mon maillot…

- Kazu… fit Jin d'un ton réprobateur. Allez grouilles-toi, sinon on va vraiment être à la bourre.

- On EST à la bourre.

- Ouais ben justement pas la peine qu'on le soit encore plus.

- Et c'est toi, le retardataire chronique, qui dit ça ? Abusé…

En pestant, grognant, râlant, l'interpelé se releva et alla fermer sa valise, toujours ouverte sur le lit, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée, dans laquelle il s'accroupit devant sa chienne qui le suivait comme son ombre et la caressa.

- Yuya va venir te chercher, alors sois sage, ne.

- T'es sûr qu'il va gérer ? T'aurais p'têt du la confier à Yuichiro, nan ?

- Yuya est plus un gosse et j'ai autant confiance en lui qu'en mes frères aînés. Ran-chan sera bien avec lui.

- Si tu le dis. Bon, t'es prêt ?

- Hai…

Tous deux se chaussèrent, empoignèrent leurs valises et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se garaient devant la Jimusho. Il faisait encore nuit noire étant donné l'heure plus que matinale et, sous la pâle lumière d'un lampadaire, ils virent Ueda, Koki, Junno et Maru qui les attendaient.

- Salut ! salua joyeusement Jin.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Dans un manga, un trait en pointillé serait apparu derrière lui, ainsi qu'une goutte sur sa tempe.

- … Et Dieu créa le vent, compléta-t-il. Vous en faites des tronches, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Les vacances sont à l'eau. Dans le sens littéral du terme, expliqua Tatsuya.

Le regard d'Akanishi passa sur les visages de ses amis. L'incompréhension y était si visible, que Nakamaru demanda :

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? questionna Kame.

- Il y a un avis de typhon, tous les aéroports sont fermés jusqu'à nouvel ordre, expliqua Junno qui, pour une fois, ne souriait pas.

- Sérieux ? fit Jin, aussi surpris que déçu.

Mais sa réaction resta normale, par rapport à celle de son compagnon, qui explosa carrément.

- Non ! C'est mort ! On les a méritées, ces vacances, bordel !

- Et à quoi ça sert de t'énerver ? répliqua Koki. C'est comme ça, c'est la nature, on y peut rien.

Le silence retomba sur le groupe. C'était peut-être la nature et ils n'y pouvaient en effet rien, mais c'était rageant. Ils avaient travaillé très dur pendant des mois et davantage encore lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils seraient ensuite en vacances. C'est là qu'ils avaient décidé de partir tous les six sur une île tropicale. Aucun n'avait alors prévu que la nature elle-même leur mettrait des bâtons dans les roues. Et Dame Nature n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié : carrément un typhon.

- On fait quoi, maintenant que les vacances sont foutues ? demanda Ueda. On rentre chacun chez nous ?

Ca paraissait en effet la solution la plus logique. Sauf si on s'appelait Akanishi Jin.

- Pourquoi ? Partons quand même, fit-il.

- Heu… T'as compris ce qu'on t'as expliqué ou pas ? fit Tanaka, étonné.

- C'est mort, dead, finito, kaputt, ajouta Yuichi. Y'a pas d'avion.

- Je sais, je sais, j'ai compris.

Réalisant au silence qui suivit, que personne ne suivait son raisonnement, Jin désigna de l'index le bâtiment derrière eux.

- He ? fit Kazuya.

- Bienvenue à Jimusho Island ! fit alors Akanishi en ouvrant les bras.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

Les cinq autres membres du groupe le fixèrent, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

- Bah quoi, vous préférez « Jimusho Paradise » ?

- On s'en tape du nom ! s'exclama son compagnon, atterré. T'es vraiment en train de suggérer qu'on passe nos VACANCES au BOULOT ?

- Non. Je suis en train de suggérer qu'on passe nos vacances dans un endroit désert vu que Johnny-san a mis tout le monde en congé et s'est cassé à Miami.

- Un endroit désert qui est l'agence !

- Et ?

- Et y'a pas la mer, ni la plage, ni le soleil, ni…

- Et si tu la fermais deux secondes, Kame, intervint Koki. Jin a eu une idée au moins. Elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut, mais il en a eu une. Tu peux te vanter d'autant ? Non, alors écrase, on entend que toi.

Mouché, le cadet du groupe se tut, laissant les autres débattre du sujet.

- Bon, admettons qu'on fasse ça, il va falloir une sacrée imagination pour transformer une pièce en paradis tropical, fit Ueda.

- Moi je pense, pas. Il suffira de trouver les bons accessoires, fit Taguchi, qui ne restait jamais très longtemps sans voir le bon côté d'une situation.

- Merci, Ju' ! Au moins toi tu me soutiens ! rayonna Jin.

- Forcément, entre bakas… marmonna Kame.

- Putain, mais la ferme, Kazu ! explosa à son tour Jin. Si t'es pas content, je te retiens pas, mais nous pourris pas, bordel !

- Pas besoin, ton idée l'est déjà assez, pourrie !

- Bon bon bon, on se calme, les gars, s'interposa Maru, qui avait l'habitude de jouer les arbitres entre les deux amants. Kame, Jin a raison, ça sert à rien de s'exciter sur lui. Essayons au moins avant de décréter que l'idée est naze.

- Hé, vous savez ce que c'est une course hippy ? Une course de cheveux ! fit alors Junno, qui essayait toujours de détendre l'atmosphère par une blague.

Mais comme d'habitude, son humour tomba à plat, ne déclencha aucun rire à part le sien et tous se regardèrent d'un air désespéré. Malgré tout, cette devinette pour le moins… assez peu drôle… eut au moins le mérite de faire cesser la dispute akamenashienne et de faire rendre les armes au plus jeune des six.

- Faites ce que vous voulez… marmonna-t-il.

Récupérant leurs bagages, tous décidèrent d'un commun accord de passer parce qu'ils appelaient « l'entrée secrète » et n'était en fait que l'entrée de service empruntée par le personnel de l'agence. Le silence, à l'intérieur du bâtiment, était assourdissant et, même s'ils savaient être seuls, aucun n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Un tel calme, alors que les couloirs résonnaient toujours de musique, de rires et de conversations, était plutôt oppressant. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la cafétéria, qu'ils s'autorisèrent à parler.

- Et maintenant ? bougonna Kazuya.

- C'est maintenant qu'il va falloir s'organiser, expliqua son compagnon. Il faut des volontaires pour chercher la plage, d'autres pour la mer et d'autres pour le soleil.

- He ? De quoi tu parle ? demanda Yuichi, qui avait du mal à le suivre.

- Bah c'est simple, on a ni plage, ni mer, ni soleil, donc faut qu'on trouve des accessoires qui fassent illusion, précisa Junno.

Les quatre autres membres fixèrent leur ami avec incrédulité. Ils étaient habitués à sa… disons à son humour douteux, mais aucun ne s'attendait à ce que Taguchi soit le seul à suivre le raisonnement bizarre d'Akanishi. Quoique, à bizarre, bizarre et demi comme on disait. Ils soupirèrent car à leurs yeux, rien n'arriverait à faire illusion.

- Admettons. Mais sur la plage, on aurait eu des filles. Qui se dévoue pour jouer le rôle ? Jin ?

- Ah nan, mauvaise idée. J'ai pas la carrure et en plus, si j'avais des seins, j'arrêterais pas de les regarder. Plutôt Kame, elle a la carrure au moins.

- Comment ça elle ? J'ai une tête de nana ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu veux que je me foute à poil pour te prouver que je suis un mec ? Fuck quoi !

Tout en parlant, le cadet du groupe s'était approché de son amant d'un air mauvais et ses poings crispés n'indiquaient que trop bien que si Akanishi insistait, il allait se prendre un sacré pain dans la figure. Bien qu'ils aient l'habitude des clash entre leurs amis, Ueda décida d'intervenir, avant que leur étrange début de vacances ne dégénère en pugilat.

- Bon bon bon, on se calme, s'interposa-t-il. Kame, tu sais très bien que Jin le pense pas et qu'il te charrie, alors ça sert à rien de péter un plomb comme ça.

Le plus jeune continua à fusiller son amant du regard encore un moment, puis décida de s'exiler à l'autre bout de la pièce pour éviter de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Dans ceux qui restent, qui est prêt à jouer le jeu ? questionna Jin en se promettant de se faire pardonner d'une autre façon.

Quatre mains se levèrent, dont trois sans réelle conviction.

- Woh… Pas trop d'enthousiasme, les gars, vous allez faire une attaque, fit Akanishi. Bon, Junno et moi, on va chercher la plage.

- Leeeeeeeeet the sun shiiiiiiiiiiine, leeeeeeeeeet the sun shiniiing… chantonna alors Taguchi, qui s'attira un élégant « la ferme », accompagné d'un « en plus ça a aucun rapport ».

- Koki et Maru, vous allez chercher la mer, continua Akanishi et Tat-chan, tu es chargé du soleil. Ca vous va ?

- Ouais, répondirent-ils.

- Soyez inventifs, ne.

Ils s'apprêtaient à s'éparpiller dans la Jimusho déserte, lorsqu'une voix grincheuse s'éleva.

- Et moi, je pue de la gueule ?

- Ben t'avais pas l'air de vouloir participer, Kazu, alors…

- Ben j'ai pas envie de rester seul non plus.

- Bah… Bah…

- Allez viens avec moi, Kame, on va chercher la mer. On sera pas trop de deux, intervint Ueda avant que la conversation dégénère encore.

Kazuya daigna quitter son coin et rejoindre son binôme, puis tout le monde se dispersa.

Chargé de la plage, le tandem AkaniGuchi commença par se diriger vers la salle où les Juniors et trainees prenaient leurs cours de théâtre. Ils allumèrent la lumière et se mirent à fouiner dans tous les coins.

- Heureusement que tu m'as compris, parce que je me sentais un peu seul, lança Jin, qui avait la tête dans un placard.

- Bah moi ça me paraissait évident, répondit le plus grand qui ouvrait frénétiquement des tiroirs.

- Ah !

Tout en s'exclamant, Akanishi sortit du placard où il cherchait un drap ou du moins un immense morceau de tissu vaguement jaunâtre, qui devait être utilisé comme décor (ou peut-être comme costume improvisé) pour les cours de leurs cadets.

- Tadaaaaa ! fit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouais, yatta ! s'exclama Junno, avant de lui claquer dans les mains.

Tous deux regagnèrent ensuite le réfectoire avec leur trouvaille et se mirent à l'installer sur le sol.

- Bon, ben plus qu'à attendre les autres, fit Taguchi en sortant sa DS de son sac.

- J'espère que les Soleil et les Mer, trouveront aussi vite que nous.

L'équipe Soleil, d'ailleurs, en était déjà au deuxième étage du bâtiment, le premier n'ayant donné aucun résultat. En remorque de Ueda, Kazuya pestait depuis presque un quart d'heure sans faire mine d'aider son aîné et, tandis que Tatsuya ouvrait les placards de la loge dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait faire office de, il s'exclama :

- Nan mais sérieux, Tat-chan, tu trouves pas ça complètement naze comme idée ? C'est évident qu'on peut pas passer nos vacances ici et personne arrivera jamais à croire qu'on est…

- Kame, la ferme ! le coupa Ueda. Si ça te plait pas, rentre chez toi, mais pourris pas tout le monde ! Merde à la fin, t'es chiant !

Entendre crier son si calme et discret aîné stupéfia tant le jeune leader du groupe, que ça lui en coupa la parole et c'est sans rien dire, qu'il consentit à chercher lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il n'avait pas envie du tout de se retrouver tout seul comme un con, s'il y avait le moindre risque que ses amis s'amusent sans lui.

Au bout d'une demi heure, le tandem revint avec deux lampadaires halogène, le mieux qu'ils aient pu trouver et les installèrent sur la « plage » de Jin et Junno. Vingt minutes plus tard, Yuichi et Koki arrivaient à leur tour avec un drap bleu même pas assez grand pour faire la longueur de la « plage », juste au moment où, après un long monologue, Taguchi concluait :

- Donc pour résumer, je suis souvent victime des colibris.

- He ? Des colibris ?

- C'est pas des piafs ça ?

- T'es victimisé par des piafs aussi ?

- Mais non, vous avez rien compris.

- Ben si, c'est toi qui vient de dire que les colibris te faisaient des trucs.

- Mais… Mais nan, c'est vous.

- On est pas des piafs nous.

- Ouais aucun rapport.

- De quoi vous parlez ? s'informa Tanaka en installant le tissu.

- Rien, c'est Taguchi qui délire encore.

- Beuh je suis un incompris…

Sur ces mots qui firent rire tout le monde, chacun sortit de sa valise une serviette, qu'il déplia sur la « plage ». Tous s'y installèrent… et le silence retomba. Pesant.

- C'est trop calme… Je préfère quand c'est un peu trop plus moins calme… murmura Junno depuis son coin.

- Chut, je dors, fit alors Jin, qui avait retiré son t-shirt et avait mis ses lunettes de soleil.

Ahuris, les autres le fixèrent.

- Tu fais quoi là ? demanda Kazuya, interloqué.

- Ben je bronze.

- Dans le réfectoire ?

- Nan, Kazu, je te rappelle qu'on est sur une île tropicale.

- Heuuuuu… fit Kame en observant autour de lui.

Il fallait bien avouer que les tables et chaises alignées contre le mur, les meubles en inox servant à la nourriture et les néons au plafond, n'aidaient pas à extrapoler.

- Nan, on est dans le réfectoire, insista le cadet du groupe.

La remarque terre à terre fit se redresser Akanishi, qui fixa son amant.

- Tu m'explique comment t'es devenu si bon acteur si t'arrive même pas à t'imaginer un truc aussi simple ?

- Ben j'y arrive pas parce que c'est complètement débile, c'est tout.

- T'essaye de pourrir les vacances de tout le monde, c'est ça ?

- Elles sont déjà pourries, puisqu'on est coincés là au lieu d'être là-bas !

- Putain, Kazu, t'es vraiment très chiant quand tu t'y mets ! explosa Jin, agacé par l'évidente mauvaise volonté de son compagnon.

Avant même que Koki ou Maru aient pu réagir pour faire cesser la nouvelle dispute entre leurs amis, Junno, avec sa jovialité habituelle, brandit entre eux un ballon de foot sur lequel il avait grossièrement dessiné un visage.

- Mon ballon s'appelle Wilson. On joue avec ? fit-il dans un grand sourire.

- La ferme ! s'exclamèrent les deux parties en chœur, avant de se fixer avec rage, puis de se tourner le dos, bras croisés, avec tout autant de ressentiment.

Les vacances démarraient bien : ils n'avaient ni mer, ni sable fin, ni soleil, ni jolies filles, mais un Kame de mauvaise humeur et un Jin excédé, sans compter un Taguchi qui, même s'il était plein de bonne volonté, allait forcément finir par exaspérer tout le monde avec ses blagues pas drôles.

- Bon, écoutez, il est presque six heures du mat', on est tous crevés et de toute façon, on a rien à faire dans l'immédiat, alors je propose qu'on dorme et on verra ce qu'on décide en se réveillant, déclara Maru.

- Ben moi je vais pioncer sur le canapé de la loge, déclara Kame, avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

D'un commun accord, les autres membres décidèrent de squater les canapés des autres loges et chacun remonta d'un ou plusieurs étages et le silence retomba dans le bâtiment.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Jin se réveilla et alla à la fenêtre voir la tête du ciel. Devenu bleu. Mais visiblement la nuit avait été violente, car des marres d'eau impressionnantes jonchaient la chaussée à de nombreux endroits, des branches d'arbres cassées avaient volé un peu partout y compris sur les voitures garées aux alentours et, de ce qu'il voyait, les ampoules des lampadaires avaient toute explosé. Mais… le ciel était redevenu bleu. Ce qui signifiait… Tout content, il se précipita pour réveiller son compagnon, endormi dans le canapé d'à côté et l'embrassa.

- Kazu ! Kazu, réveille-toi, mon ange !

- Mmm… Jin, laisse-moi dormir… ronchonna Kame sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Nan nan, faut que tu vois ça ! Viens vite !

Et sur ses mots, il tira sur le bras de son cadet, le faisant presque tomber.

- T'es chiant… Je suis crevé moi… Tu veux quoi ?

- Regarde !

- He ?

Comme Kazuya ne semblait par comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui montrer, il lui leva la tête.

- Oui, ben il a quoi le ciel ?

- Il est bleu !

- Et ?

- Ca veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

- Jin… Il est trop tôt pour les devinettes, alors accouche…

- Ca veut dire que l'avis de typhon est levé, baka ! On va pouvoir partir comme prévu !

La phrase eut le mérite de réveiller Kame totalement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et l'adorable sourire que Jin aimait tant étira ses lèvres.

- YATTAAAAAAAAAAAA ! s'écria-t-il. Viens, on va réveiller les autres !

Sans attendre la réponse de son aîné, il prit celui-ci par la main et l'entraîna dans une course effrénée à travers les couloirs, ouvrant brusquement toutes les portes qu'il trouvait en criant « debout, on s'en va ! ». Quatre tête hirsutes et ensommeillées apparurent, sortant des loges de News, d'Arashi, des Kisumai et des Hey !Say !Jump !.

- C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? bâilla Tanaka. Pourquoi tu braille, Kame ?

- Il fait beau ! On peut partir ! Hayaku !

- He ? Honto desu ka ? fit Tanaka, lui aussi bien réveillé.

- Oui !

Un cri de joie collectif accueillit la réponse affirmative et chacun se précipita pour ramasser ses affaires. A peine une demi heure plus tard, tout le monde était dehors, laissant derrière eux les reste de ce qui aurait pu être pour quinze jours Jimusho Island.

FIN

10


End file.
